Like I Do Now
by GundamExia
Summary: The price of his mistakes was to never see his beloved Naruto again. But isn't that lovely that orange fox is saying otherwise? SasuNaru. OneShot.


**A/N** : Um.. this fic is inspired by what my ex-boyfriend did on my birthday. (The day I posted this.) Yes, INSPIRED! Not... to that extreme of or what happened in this story.

**Like I Do Now** - _Bloody Itachi x3_

* * *

"Naruto-kun," Sakura tilted her head, stroking the blond's hair. Yet, Naruto's eyes were glued to the ticking clock. Each click... seemed to echo in the dead silence of his room. She managed a wry smile and nudged him gently. "You should be happy. Today is your birthday. Don't let a silly event like that get in your way!"

"I don't find it possible to celebrate a break-up. Especially when you had been with the person for three years exact." His harsh voice pierced her. Releasing a long-waited sigh, Sakura threw open the window.

xxx

Boredly looking up at the brilliant dark blue clock that gazed down upon him, Uchiha Sasuke turned to his open window. An orange blur, too quick for him to take note on what it was, fell from the window sill. The raven-black haired teen set down a black shirt he was folding. _Something_ was in the room with him.

_Scratch. _

"What the heck--" Sasuke spun around so rapidly he almost flew off his feet. The most adorable(in his point of view), bright orange fox was attempting a climb onto the chair he put the shirt on. It's playful eyes smiled at him. Sasuke wasn't the type of person to even reflect another's smile, nor was he a huge fan of animals, but this fox seemed to find a way around his strong barrier.

It took him a while of staring to hit him. Naruto-kun... looked like this fox. Or... this fox looked like Naruto. Laughing a bit, Sasuke watched the cute fox chew on his loved shirt. Then, it darted back to the window, climbing atop his bed to jump out. Wait...

"W-What?!" the Uchiha madly threw on flip-flops and a fairly large T-shirt. Throwing himself out of his own window, Sasuke broke out into a desperate chase after that fox. He began to complain in his head. _Lovely, today was the anniversary of the worst and best day of my life. Let's summarize my day shall we?! Today is _his_ birthday and I'm not there! And a stupid fox stole that precious shirt! Never let your guard down again, Sasuke! _Like liquid, he imitated the fox's every move. Jumping over trash cans, sliding through the thinnest of areas, he even tried to crawl through the legs of some random person.

This fox was just too quick. As expected from a fox that wanted to play. Screaming in the anguish of loss, Sasuke dived towards the little fox. Target missed by only centimeters. Attempting again, Sasuke watched the fox jump over and on top of several cars. He copied.

The chase lasted for quite a while. Sasuke was panting and his body was in an excruciatingly painful state, but he pressed on. This shirt... was the only thing he had left of _him_. And it meant more to him than life itself. As long as _he_ lived, he would too. True life didn't really mean much to him... but if he died of boredom, then he would never get a chance to live his future. Sasuke's legs gave out. He fell face first onto the cool grass lawn.

Strangely, the fox waited for him patiently. The shirt hanging loosely from it's mouth.

"You're not tired, eh?" Sasuke grinned madly. "You're insane. Sneaking into my room and putting through this! But I want that shirt more than you want to play! So, I won't loose!"

It seemed to laugh at him, tail wagging along with it's whole body.

Several minutes of resting passed almost instantly. Still, the fox waited for him. Getting up, Sasuke sprung after the fox. It ran away once again.

A mile or more had passed, the fox used a red car to enter an open window. Sasuke froze. Some awkward aura surged from the house.

"Screw it!" he clenched his fist, tossing himself after the fox.

xxx

"I know that it isn't much, but I got you a... cake." Sakura handed the emotionally frustrated blond a tiny violet box. Hesitantly, he accepted it. The cake dazzled with strawberry frosting and sprinkles. Before his eyes lay a pound or two more... not that he really cared. Mouth opening, Sakura froze. A high pitched scream ripped from her lips. Naruto jumped. He swore, his heart almost stopped. ...Was she crazy?

A bright orange animal scampered across the wooden flooring, crashing into an off-white wall. The two panted at an insane rate. Breaking into the craziest laugh possible, Naruto walked over to the fox. In it's mouth was a black fabric coated in dirt and drool. As he reached forward, Naruto paused.

"I HAVE YOU NOW, STUPID FOX!" a figure infiltrated the room from the open window. He dived for joy towards the fox who had no where to go.

Naruto blankly watched the teen wrestle with it, the fox's jaws snapping at him. On the other hand, Sakura still twitched from the shock earlier. The seemingly maniacal teen wrestling with a fox tried his hardest to pry the fabric from it's mouth. Finding it discourteous that he hadn't even taken notice of the two _humans_ in the room, Naruto walked back to his cake and lifted it from the orange table cloth. Bending down next to the person having a arduous time, the blond found it amazing that he didn't mind any wounds he obtained from the fox's razor sharp teeth. But that's when he realized...

"Sasuke-teme..." the name slipped his mouth. Stopping, Sasuke turned red, looking over at the blond. In the end, Naruto's first intention came true. Sasuke's beautiful face slammed into the strawberry cake before he had even turned his head fully to perceive it was Naruto. Flushing wildly, Naruto unthinkingly used Sasuke's shirt to wipe off his face.

"So, that stupid fox did all that... just to show me you." he whispered, placing a cold hand on Naruto's burning cheek. "Through every street I ran thinking that fox just wanted to play..." he brought his face inches to Naruto's.

Pulling back, Naruto glanced back at the fox. "Arigatou gozaimasu..."

"Maybe you'll one day forgive me for my mistakes. And also my biggest one.. walking away on you." the Uchiha's voice was hushed. Naruto strained to listen. "Gomen nasai for everything. I've never... realized how much I needed you until after I walked off. I've never needed you like I do now. Will you, please... give me one more chance...?"

* * *

Yeah. Thanks for reading. If you want to review then that'd be nice.


End file.
